


but on a wednesday, in a cafe

by princessironspider



Series: When Words Fail, Music Speaks [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, LOVE HIM, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Rhodey is a sweet heart, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs to be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessironspider/pseuds/princessironspider
Summary: based on Taylor Swift's Begin AgainTony and Rhodey's first date
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Past Tony/Tiberius, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: When Words Fail, Music Speaks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	but on a wednesday, in a cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions past abusive relationship, it's not that specific or vivid, but just be aware
> 
> This is based off the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do_  
_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wait_  
_I walk to you_  
_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is, but I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_  
_Is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one girl who_  
_Had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do_  
_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_I'm coming off a little shy, but I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_  
_Is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_And we walk down the block to my car_  
_And I almost brought him up_  
_But you start to talk about the movies_  
_That your family watches_  
_Every single Christmas and I won't_  
_Talk about that_  
_And for the first time_  
_What's past is past_

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_  
_Is break and burn and end_  
_Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_\---_

Tony took a deep breath as he straightened his hair in the mirror. He could feel his hands shake as he did so, just the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt was giving him anxiety. Ty never liked it when he wore t-shirts, told him it made him look sloppy and lazy. But he was meeting Rhodey at a cafe, which didn't require a suit in tie. He let out another shaky breath, before turning away from the mirror. 

He walked over to grab his wallet and his keys, before walking out the door. He knew it was probably too early to leave, seeing as the cafe was just across campus...but he couldn't help it. He didn't like being late, and he wanted to give himself enough time to prepare for the inevitability of Rhodey not even showing. He had his brainstorming notebook rolled up in his back pocket, in case he had to pretend he meant to be there alone. 

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He loved Rhodey, he was his best friend. They had been best friends since his freshman year, and that's all he thought they would be. But a couple months after he and Ty broke up, Rhodey admitted his crush on Tony, and they had agreed to give it a try. Tony was worried however, that he was going to mess this up somehow, like he always did, and he would lose a potential boyfriend and his best friend all at once. He shook the thoughts out of his head, seeing the cafe come into view. 

When he arrived, he stopped in front of the windows to check his reflection one more time, when something caught his eye. It was Rhodey. Rhodey was already there, sitting at a table staring at his folded hands resting on the table. He looked nervous, until he suddenly looked up and caught Tony's eyes. He felt the breath leave him when his friend's face lit up as he waved him in.

Tony walked in numbly, still nervous, and made his way over to Rhodey's table, where the man was still standing. 

"Hey Tones." Rhodey mumbled, pulling out the chair next to him for Tony to sit in. Tony sent him an awed look, and a shy smile as he sat down. Rhodey's smile simply grew, as he returned to his seat. 

"I already ordered for us...I hope you don't mind." he said next, and Tony snapped his eyes up to meet the other mans. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know my coffee order?" he asked, his voice coming out small and nervous. Rhodey laughed, his eyes shining as he shook his head. 

"Dude. You pretty much live on coffee, of course I know your order. How do you think those cups get on your work table everyday?" Rhodey asked with a smirk, and a twinkle in his eye. Tony felt something warm envelop him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, just figured I got it and didn't remember." he said, causing Rhodey to let out a melodious laugh, throwing his head back. Tony smiled back tentatively, unsure why Rhodey thought that was funny. Ty hated when Tony disappeared into the workshop and came out not knowing what day it was. It was the source of many of his bruises when he forgot to meet Ty because of it. Rhodey had stopped laughing, but was still wearing a soft smile as the waiter brought their coffees over. 

"Only you would think coffee just magically appeared." Rhodey said fondly, and Tony gave him an innocent shrug. 

"In my defense I'm usually pretty focused on something else, I probably wouldn't realize if you came in and robbed me." Tony replied, and Rhodey just snorted and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Don't worry, I haven't tried to rob you." Rhodey assured with a wink. Tony laughed. He felt something in him calm at how easy it was to talk to Rhodey, how he wasn't second guessing everything the man said for a hidden meaning. "But I think the loud music may have something to do with you not noticing me sneak in." Rhodey said then, and Tony internally winced, Ty hated his music too.

"Yeah sorry about that...It helps me focus." Tony responds meekly, staring down at his coffee cup. He can see Rhodey furrow his eyebrows for a split second before shaking it off. 

"How you focus with all that noise, I'll never know. But I am impressed by your collection...you have more CD's than anyone I've ever met." Rhodey said, and Tony looked up to see a calm look on Rhodey's face, no anger to be seen. Tony shrugged. 

"Well you should take note of my superior music taste and adjust yours accordingly." he responded with a small smirk, watching as his friend let out a snort and rolled his eyes fondly. 

"I knew you would say that. How about this, you lend me two CDs a week, and I'll listen to them and give you my full review?" Rhodey asked, pulling out his wallet as they finished, placing a few bills on the table, not even asking Tony to pay at all. Tony was still reeling at not being asked to pay, that he barely noticed Rhodey standing up. He finally looked up and registered that the other man was waiting for a response. 

"Uh yeah. That sounds great." Tony replied, standing up too. Rhodey beamed at him, offering his hand, which Tony took after a moments hesitation. But the smile he earned from taking it was worth it. He felt a sting of guilt for being so anxious during the date, making Rhodey control most of the conversation. He felt like he needed to explain. To tell Rhodey why he was the way he was. Tell him about Ty, and the fear he instilled in Tony while they dated. 

But as they walked out, when he was about to open his mouth and explain, Rhodey bumped his shoulder and started speaking. 

"So Mama wanted me to invite you over for Christmas this year. She says you're too skinny, and that you need a good Christmas feast to plump you up." Rhodey said, taking Tony's mind of Ty completely. 

"Is there a Christmas movie marathon involved?" he asked, looking over to the other man and their hands swung between them. Rhodey laughed. 

"Obviously. The Rhodes' family movie marathon isn't one to miss. It lasts until 4 am every year." Rhodey replies with a soft smile, and Tony feels his breaths come easier than they had in a long time as he smiled back. 

"Sounds like a plan, honey-bear." he replies, earning him a fond exasperated smile in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
